Like Teenagers
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Y fue con esas mentes abiertas que un día Sue y Charlie se encontraron en el único supermercado que había en Forks.-¿Quieres invitarme a salir?-Claro.Bueno si tu deseas.-Y estaba claro que de esa cena saldría algo maravilloso y esperado.Una nueva vida.


_**Disclaimer-**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer...las ideas son mías. XD_

_**Pareja-**Sue Clearwater / Charlie Swan._

_**Nota-**Para el RETO de Palabras para el recuerdo._

_**Palabra Clave-**Cambio._

* * *

_**-..Like Teenagers..-**_

Sue Clearwater se encuentra viuda...su esposo Harry había muerto hace meses. Los primeros meses se sintió destrozada...-Mi esposo a muerto.-...se repetía una y otra vez...porque su mente quería jugarle una mala pasada y decirle...que no...que el vivía. Pero ella sabia que el había muerto y se lo repetía todos esos días para estar consciente de ello. Ahora solo le quedaba su hijo Seth (su cachorro) y su hija Leah. Nada mas. En la vida había que salir adelante...y ella se proponía a hacerlo. Por sus hijos...y por ella.

Por otro lado se encontraba Charlie Swan. Un hombre de mas o menos de la misma edad que ella. Su ex-esposa lo había abandonado hace ya años. Mas de lo que el quisiera contar. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor de como se sintió los primeros meses que lo dejo Renne. Era un hombre soltero. Tenia una hija que era hermosa. La cual estaba muy orgulloso. Salio adelante...como toda persona. Pero el no quería morir solo. El deseaba encontrar a alguien...alguien que lo amara. Una vida nueva...un cambio.

.

.

Y fue con esas mentes abiertas...que un día Sue y Charlie se encontraron en el único supermercado que había en Forks. Y accidentalmente chocaron y ambos casi cayeran al piso. Pero Charlie fue mas rápido y agarro a la mujer de la cintura.

-Perdón...fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba.-dijo un Charlie avergonzado y de una forma muy educada ayudando a Sue.

-No te preocupes...fue mi culpa...tampoco me fije por donde iba.. así que...-empezó a decir Sue un poco desorientada.

-Esta bien...fue culpa de ambos. Pero no te la eches completa.-dijo un Charlie sonriendo. Al verla se dio cuenta quien era...la viuda de Harry.

-¿Charlie?-pregunto ella con un poco de recelo y curiosidad.

-Si...Charlie Swan...mucho gusto. Y tu eres...Sue...¿cierto?-pregunto aun con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

-Em...si. A pasado mucho tiempo...desde la ultima vez que te vi.-dijo ella tratando de ser amable.

-Si.-dijo Charlie estando de acuerdo y algo nervioso. Había olvidado...lo hermosa que era Sue.

Pero...el no era el único nervioso. Sue esta mas..que nerviosa. Que bueno que viera tenido la canasta del supermercado...porque si no...no sabría que hacer con sus manos...de lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella también había olvidado lo bien que se veía Charlie. Parece como si los años lo mejoraran.

-Em...bueno me voy..mucho gusto en verte.-dijo Sue algo nerviosa para luego voltearse algo indecisa...y caminar hacia la otra góndola.

-Si...-dijo Charlie algo desilusionado.-Ehm. ¡Sue!-llamo Charlie... todavía nervioso. ¿Quien lo diría? Compórtate Charlie no eres un adolescente.

-Si.-dijo Sue volteándose...y sin saberlo algo sonriente.

-Me preguntaba...si...no se...tal vez...-empezó a decir Charlie algo tartamudo. Pero Sue decidió ayudarlo.

-¿Quieres invitarme a salir?-le pregunto Sue con una sonrisa.

-Em..si..claro...SI...bueno...si tu deseas.-dijo el riendo por su propio nerviosismo.

-Claro.-le contesto Sue...feliz.

-De acuerdo. Bueno...pues te recojo mañana a las 5 de la tarde. ¿Te parece?-pregunto el...igualmente feliz.

-Si. De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana.-termino de decir Sue.

.

Y así se despidieron como dos adolescentes..en vez de dos adultos. Para luego Sue preguntarse: ¿Si el sabría donde ella vivía? Claro que el lo sabia. Para luego Charlie preguntarse: ¿A donde la llevaría? Ya se le ocurría algo..tal vez a comer. Y ambos preguntarse: ¿Que se pondrían? Una actitud...algo inmadura si me preguntan. Pero ellos estaban nerviosos...pero sobre todo felices.

Y estaba claro que de esa cena saldría algo maravilloso y esperado. Una nueva vida... un cambio.

.

* * *

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

.


End file.
